


Guy Who Takes His Time

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Shikasaku Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Five, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, ShikaSaku Week 2020, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kiss the night on her lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Shikamaru was a guy who took his time, and this wasn’t any different.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Shikasaku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Guy Who Takes His Time

Shikamaru was a guy who took his time, and this wasn’t any different.

He had Sakura spread out over the bed, her clothes discarded to the floor as he moved over her still fully dressed, only lacking a headband and vest. He laid in between her legs, the fabric of his pants rubbing against her bare skin.

She might as well have been tied to the bed post with how obediently she laid there and let him do what he wanted. Her fingers twisted in the sheets as her back arched, moans slipping from her lips and into the night. Her mouth chased after his when he kissed her, but he ignored her and started trailing kissed across her jaw and down her neck to her chest.

He had a hand gripping her waist and another pinning her wrist to the bed as he explored her skin. The sound of his kisses filled the room and Sakura didn’t think she’d ever been the object of such intense focus before. His lips were slow as they moved, careful nips here and there.

Shikamaru had such a way of turning her on so easily she almost hated him for it. His fingers dragged across her skin from her wrist to her breast and Sakura gasped when his thumb flicked her nipple. His mouth had reached her other breast and her grip on the sheets tightened as he sucked her nipple into her mouth. She was whimpering, begging, rewarding him with moans, but he continued at the pace he liked.

Sakura felt like she was drifting into insanity when he started to kiss down her stomach going lower, right where she needed him. The hand on her hip moved to her leg, fingers teasing the inside of her thigh. He bit at the flesh of her stomach and Sakura felt herself buck against him against her will. He chuckled lowly and Sakura felt him grip her hips a second later, his fingers digging into her sides.

In another life, she might’ve been upset about the bruises he was going to leave but here, they only encouraged her more. Reminders of his touch. The force of his hand as he laid her down. The thrill that ran through her, shooting up her back and lacing itself around the knots in her spine.

The way he started to kiss down her side, completely avoiding the part of her that was calling out to him, made her whimper, “Please.”

His arms started to wrap around under her legs parting them more and Sakura groaned as the cold air touched her exposed center. His lips moved down her thigh, caressing the skin of her legs with the attention she craved elsewhere.

All thoughts beside him had left her long ago; his touch and the feel of his lips against her the only things she knew as she threw her head back against the mattress.

It was maddening being on edge for so long but with how much she fought it, she enjoyed it as much as he did. It was why she kept her hands to herself, ripping at the sheets instead of twisting her fingers in his hair and shoving him where she wanted him.

She was so sensitive by the time he stopped teasing her and brought his mouth to her clit. She felt more than heard him moan against her and her lips parted to gasp out his name. His kiss was still slow, but with how much attention he gave her, it was clear he was enjoying his meal. He licked up her slit, his teeth teasing, and Sakura started to feel the pleasure build even higher. His tongue dipped inside of her and Sakura felt tears start to prickle at her eyes. A second later and he was licking back up her, his tongue playing with her sensitive nub.

Sakura felt herself go over, but knew he was far from done with her.

Two fingers moved to trail down her to slip inside her slowly. She was more than ready for them, feeling soaked to the sheets. She clenched around them and heard him curse under his breath. His fingers curled as he started to pump them out of her. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer, “Sakura.”

She looked down at him as he started to crawl back up her, his fingers still doing their skillful work. His eyes chained her to him, the dark heat swirling there was binding. No one had ever looked at her so intensely before. Like she was all there was, where their world began and ended. Something to hold and covet, something to kneel to and worship. She’d never felt more loved than when Shikamaru looked at her, even without him moving inside of her.

He brought his lips to hers and Sakura kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on his tongue. He groaned against her and oh how she loved the sound, wanting to hear it on repeat for her the rest of her life. She finally brought her hands to him, to pull his ponytail free and tangle her fingers into his thick hair. His fingers started to move faster inside her, and Sakura whimpered, tugging on his dark locks. He moaned in response and Sakura lapped up the sound.

The next time she cried out in pleasure, his mouth caught it, kissing her as his hands greedily sought another orgasm from her. Sakura started to grow impatient, feeling his hardness pressing against her thigh. She gripped at his shirt, threatening to tear it if he didn’t remove it. He laughed softly against her and moved out of her arms to shuck it off. Her eyes scoured across his chest, tracing over the lines and scars. He came back down to her, his kiss painfully slow as Sakura’s hands snaked down his front to his pants.

She knew he expected her to start unbuckling his pants and relished in the sound he made when she went lower to grip him through the fabric. He was breathless against her and Sakura’s hands moved teasingly across the outline of him. He hissed against her lips and Sakura took it as a queue to unbuckle his pants. She didn’t bother getting him to take them off and simply slipped her hand under to stroke him. He was hot around her hand and Sakura felt her own moan escape her, picturing him inside her.

He only allowed her a few pumps before he pulled away to slip off his pants. Sakura barely had time to mourn the loss of his warmth before he was on her again. He pressed himself against her, lightly rocking against her but not pushing in. Sakura was overstimulated and was back to her whimpering, pleading him to enter her. He was hard against her and she thought about how much restraint he had, how worked up he got giving her orgasm after orgasm. It turned her on even more and she wondered if she really was going to lose her mind.

When he finally lined up with her, he moved into her slow for no other reason than to drive her more to the edge and he knew it. With how wet she was, there was no reason to be gentle, but he was. His movement was maddening, and he started kissing down her skin again, his hands under her back to arch her how he liked. By the time, he started to speed up, his name was already rolling out of her mouth like it was the only word she knew anymore. In a way, it felt like it.

She was close, so close, and he must’ve felt it – _of course he felt it_ – because he moved a hand down to rub at her clit. He was unforgiving with how he brought her to peak again. His hips slapped against hers with increasing speed and then he moved one of her legs over his shoulder and Sakura threw her head back as he reached even farther inside her. Her legs started to shake as he thrusted into her.

Sakura felt like crying with how overwhelmed she was. His fingers on her clit, the cock inside her, the hand gripping painfully at her hip, his breath against her leg. He was all there was, and she didn’t mind in the slightest.

She came moments later, and he followed after her. He planted a kiss on her leg before laying against her, gently pulling out of her. She’d closed her eyes and opened them when his hands came up to hold her face. She caught his smile and the love in his eyes before he pressed his lips against hers once more, sweet and tender.


End file.
